


beg and steal and lie and cheat

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Authority Figures, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Fisting, M/M, Obedience, Prostitution, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik knows what he wants. He just has to convince his new client to want what he wants as well. There's just one little problem, Erik wants to fight before he gives in.</p><p>(Please mind the tags, please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	beg and steal and lie and cheat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts), [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts), [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/gifts), [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> This is the result of **#xmenchat** being enablers, and well, that's pretty much the easiest way to start this.
> 
> Betaed by **ninemoons42** , who also made this better with her ideas.
> 
> Title nabbed from Cee-lo's "Fuck You" which started to play as I sat to write it.

“I’m a slut. A dirty cock-sucking slut who _loves_ to be told what to do.” Erik is matter-of-fact in his desires and his wants. Or most of them. Little secrets only make the night more interesting. He looks at the man in front of him and sees a glint in his eyes, and knows that his simple declaration is almost enough to close this deal.

He has to make an impression right now in front of Charles Xavier, but he knows to keep this short and sweet. That is, Erik has to make the right impression if he wants to be told what to do by this man who looks and acts as though he should be reciting Dante while he writes out pi to fifty places and not a man who is shamelessly wanton when it comes to sex, a man so particular that he has gone through at least five other people in Emma’s employ. They each need to size each other up, metaphorically and figuratively, before Emma will agree to let them go and just fall into each other. Erik has known _of_ Charles for months, and he has longed for the day when Emma would have him stand at attention and describe himself in less than thirty words.

Erik has had no problem with their negotiation so far. He has been direct, for a given value of direct--as he has been instructed to do for weeks now. It is best to not play your whole hand before the time is right. Emma never allows them to tell _all_ of their secrets in the meetings, just enough to tempt someone into a night, or three or five, of sex without repercussions.

Erik looks Charles up and down, satisfied with his simple statement. Charles has made no reply, and has not moved from the seat in the corner. Erik carefully tries to shift his weight back and forth, contrapposto, as he waits, but it is nearly impossible with Charles’ gaze as intense as it is.

“What else do you do?” Charles asks.

Erik considers the question, trying to figure out how best to explain his _difficulty_ , as Emma has put it. “I also like to be put down, though I fight back as I do.”

“So you like to fight and then obey?”

“I suppose yes.”

“Do you give in and obey after you fight?"

Erik wants to run his tongue across his lips as a way to say he may or may not, but he knows protocol will not allow that. “That is not for me to say here. Company policy.”

Erik watches Charles’ gaze yet again--noticing the way that Charles leers at him with a small smirk. This deal is nearly done, he can feel it. Just as he can feel Charles mentally undressing him with each passing minute.

“I can agree to that. Shall we go see Ms. Frost about the particulars?”

“Of course, sir. Let me ring her to know that that we’re on our way.”

Charles stands up and swats Erik’s hand away from the buzzer at the door. “That won’t be necessary. I like to surprise people, Ms. Frost included.”

Erik stays still and watches as Charles leaves the small room. Anyone who willingly surprises Emma is clearly someone who will give him _exactly_ what he needs later. He can hardly wait.

*

Five minutes later, Emma's shocked expression when Erik follows Charles into her office is enough to make Erik's day. But then he remembers that Emma had mentioned that Charles was intent on starting with any services immediately after the papers were signed. Erik’s elation at Emma’s shock will be nothing, he hopes, against what Charles will do to him as soon as they are out of the office and in Charles’ apartment.

Erik’s excitement outweighs his approval at watching Charles best Emma.

It is all he can do to hope that Charles will be as surprising in his own space as he was here.

*

Charles’ wrist is tight against his, but Erik still fights to shake Charles loose. Charles only grips tighter, and Erik pulls back, doing everything he can to protest.

This is the part he likes best--the tete-a-tete to see if Charles, or any client, is as strong as they said before.

Charles, for all of Erik’s movements, has not let go. The feeling of Charles’ fingers digging into Erik’s skin sends a spike of need and want all through him. This is setting up quite well.

“This is what you meant?” Charles asks.

“This isn’t anything,” Erik bites back, snarling as he finishes to demonstrate the point further.

For his remark, Charles slaps him hard against the face with his free hand. It stings in a way that all good pain does for Erik--a spark that makes him feel _alive_.

“I see how it’s going to be,” Charles says. “You’re going to make it worse for yourself before it gets better. Emma warned me that you _love_ metal toys. For each time you disobey me, Erik, you’ll get fifteen minutes with something you don’t love. Is that clear?”

Erik turns his head to look at Charles’ face. He nods quickly, not wanting to show weakness, but refusing to respond aloud.

“Answer me!” Charles says.

“Yes,” Erik whispers, “yes, sir.”

“Good. Now for that earlier transgression, we’ll start with this and then let’s see how you do.”

Erik tries to pull back, tries to escape, but Charles holds him tight.

“What did I say about disobedience?”

“No metal,” Erik says, shameful. The idea of knowing that Charles has metal toys waiting for him makes Erik want to submit, to obey, but the other side of him that thrives off the challenge wins out and he pulls against Charles’ movements.

Charles forcefully pulls Erik closer to the iron-framed four poster bed, and Erik wants to pull back and pull away, but he concedes and lets Charles push him into the mattress, his arousal overcoming his disobedience. The fight has left him, leaving only the low-simmering desire to be claimed and taken by Charles for the rest of the night.

“Lie flat on your back,” Charles commands as he looks around into the large nightstand next to the bed.

Erik starts to shift back, but stops himself just before he head reaches the pillows. He stays where he is, not prone on the bed and waits.

Charles looks over at him and tsks. “That was not what I asked. So we’ll start with this wooden paddle,” he says as he pulls out something that looks best suited for _Animal House_ than a collection of toys. “Then we’ll go to with something in silicone.

“Now, after those, do you think you can behave?”

Erik waits. He has no reason to show weakness now, not when he can imagine how much more forceful Charles will be before he is left a mess of want.

“Answer me, or we’ll add some time with silken ties.”

“I’ll behave, sir,” Erik says, just as the idea of being pinned to the bed with silk ties makes his cock twitch. Only it is also the idea of pleasing Charles after that and what Charles might have planned for his good behavior that now has Erik thinking, trying to rub his erection against his thigh for friction.

Erik hates himself for thinking of the good that will come because he has been nothing but a horrible slut so far. But he has seen a glint in Charles’ eyes that says Charles wants to be tested as much as Erik wants to test.

“Good, my little slut. But first, your punishment. On your stomach. Now.”

Erik turns over quickly, knowing that he can get through the next thirty minutes before he has what he has wanted all along.

“Fifteen minutes with his and then we’ll move to the silicone plug I have. For every swat, I want you to say, ‘Thank you, sir. May I have another?’ Understood?”

“Yes sir. I understand,” Erik says as shame runs through him for giving in so quickly. He usually fights back more at this point, but he has no idea if he can take any more of Charles’ silky voice commanding him without capitulating.

“Good. Count before you ask your question.”

“Yes sir,” Erik says just before the paddle slaps against his right cheek. The sting is glorious. “One,” he says. “Thank you, sir. May I have another?”

“You may, my pet,” Charles coos before he plants the paddle against Erik’s left cheek.

“Two. Thank you, sir. May I have another?” Erik says, just as the sting from both whacks awakens his arousal. Charles continues with the paddle and Erik relishes each and every slap as it brings him closer and closer to his own release, even as he stays perfectly still under Charles’ watchful gaze.

“That was beautiful, you slut. You took my beating so well, and for that, I think we’ll only spend ten minutes with the plug.”

“Thank you sir,” is all Erik can say as he wants to rub himself against the sheets, his need to come nearly overwhelming.

“You’ll take this plug after I see how ready you are, though,” Charles says as he drops the paddle on the floor and looks at Erik’s reddened ass. “You didn’t work yourself up before our appointment, did you?”

Erik wants to rub against the bed and come, but steadies himself. “No, we’re,” he stumbles with his own growing arousal, “we’re not allowed. Some like it rough.”

“Pity. You’ll have to have me before the silicone then.”

Erik hears Charles open the drawer before he hears the pop of a bottle of lube. When he knows that Charles should have coated his fingers with lube, Erik angles his ass up, just a bit to provide more room for Charles to work.

“No, dear slut. Flat on your stomach.”

Erik shifts back down, surprised that Charles did not punish him for his movements. Charles’ cool finger touches him a minute later, and Erik gives in to the feel of being opened, made to belong to someone wholly and unconditionally.

Another finger joins the first after a few minutes, as Erik’s mind tries to respond but fails. He lets out a choked moan when Charles breaches him with a third finger.

“How much do you want this, you slut? You haven’t even babbled about sucking my cock, Erik. That was in your description, was it not?”

Erik wants to reply, but Charles’ whole hand is up his ass and he has no way to form words with Charles where he is. He jerks his hips up and down, seeking to move Charles’ hand and to be one step closer to coming.

“Not yet dear, though now I think you’re ready for the silicone.” Charles’ hand retreats and Erik hisses at the lack of friction hitting his prostate before he feels something smooth and hard enter him.

He rocks his hips back and forth as Charles pushes it in slowly, but as soon as the plug is all the way in, Erik loses control and ruts against the sheet, his need so overpowering he cannot stop himself.

“So gorgeous,” Charles says. “You’re so fucking horny, aren’t you Erik? You’re so gone and we haven’t even gotten to the good part of tonight.”

Erik whines as he rocks himself faster and faster, trying to bring himself off as Charles continues to call him a wanton slut who will do anything for a good fuck. It only makes Erik more and more crazed and as Charles says that Erik’s going to be so sore in the morning, he comes, white streaks hitting the sheets and himself. He tries to remember if Charles gave him permission to come, but he barely heard half of what Charles had said with how much he needed to get himself off.

“You’re so good for me, Erik. You’re so good that I’ll give you fifteen minutes to come down from this before you can suck my cock. You do want to suck my cock, don’t you?”

Erik nods slowly as his orgasm ebbs way. The thought of sucking Charles off after he has come so hard is so appealing Erik starts to move off the bed.

“No, not yet, you slut. You need your rest.”

*

Erik feels himself being pulled away from his spot on the bed, and tries to force his body back into the come he left earlier. The hand at his shoulder is more insistent as he tries to stay covered in come, and after he swipes a finger in his seed, he lets Charles pull him out of his own filth.

“You do love come, don’t you?” Charles asks as Erik sucks on his own fingers.

“Yes, sir,” he says hazily, still not yet recovered from his own orgasm and how much this night has already eclipsed any other night so far.

“Are you ready to suck me off? Are you ready for me to fill you up?”

Erik nods slowly, as he processes exactly what Charles has promised. “Yes, sir. I want to suck you off and swallow all of your come, because--” he trails off before he can put into words why he loves to suck someone off and take all of that come. He remembers being a boy and being greedy with those other boys at school, eager to bring them off and be brought off in return. He remembers how much he loved just giving head in college and how much the whole school knew him as the “cock-slut” turned him on even more. He tries to come up with an answer and fails. “I, I just love to suck, sir.”

“Well enough. Are you ready to suck me?” Charles’ hand is slowly drawing circles against Erik’s back and it calms him a bit more after his short catnap.

“May I have another few minutes, sir? I only want to taste you when I begin.”

Charles pulls his hand away before he says, “Of course. You did just have some of yourself. The bathroom is just through that door. Be sure to take your time and get all of that other taste out.”

Erik slowly rises from the bed and pads into the bathroom. Charles has laid out all the necessities Erik might need for the night--the toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash, but also a towel and an array of soaps for whenever he needs to clean himself off. Charles’ care is something Erik is not quite used to, but he could, if given the chance. Charles’ words about taking his time to prepare bring Erik out of his thoughts, just in time to start scrubbing the taste of himself from his mouth.

The toothpaste is minty and after the tang of his own come, Erik savors the way it washes away his own sins. He takes no more time than he should to brush his teeth and tongue before he opens the bottle of mouthwash.

He looks at the come that has stuck to his skin from earlier and thinks of taking his towel to clean himself, but decides against it when he realizes that Charles might like to see him used as he is now.

Turning around, Erik leaves and walks back into the bedroom to find Charles laying atop another set of sheets.

“You cleaned up?” Erik asks.

“Your come was in my way, so yes. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“No, sir. I hope you didn’t expect me to clean myself up aside from my mouth.”

“Not at all. I want to see you covered in yourself before I cover you with me. Now, come here and let’s get started. I want to see how much you love sucking cock.”

Erik nearly runs over to Charles’ bed, but stops himself and walks carefully, but quickly, to Charles. He has been so good since his fight, but the desire to disobey comes back. He worries, though, that if he disobeys Charles he will not get to suck that cock, so Erik quashes that train of thought, greedy as he is for more.

“Is there any place you need to be for this?” Charles asks.

“No, I can work wherever you are. Would you like to 69 or something else?”

“While I would enjoy sucking you off as you suck me off, I think we’ll not do that for now. Maybe later. If you’re good. I do have something else in mind, though, if you’re very good.”

“Yes, sir.” Erik settled himself so that his knees are near the end of the bed and he readies himself to start sucking on Charles. He hears Charles’ voice again before he starts.

“Your hand first, just for a bit. When I say ‘blink’, you may begin. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Erik says before he braces himself with one hand and starts to tease Charles’ cock into hardness. Charles’ cock, flaccid, is just what Erik would expect from this man--not too small, but fitting. As Erik works Charles’ cock, though, he comes to life, flushing and growing a few inches.

Charles’ head lolls against the mattress as he hisses and cants his hips. “Blink,” he says when Erik twists his hand just a bit to the left, and Erik finishes the motion before he repositions himself and starts to tease Charles’ erection into his mouth. There is a small bead of pre-come at Charles’ tip as Erik works his mouth closer and just as that bead hits his tongue, Erik _wants_ and needs more of Charles.

Erik’s tongue laps alongside Charles’ vein as he slowly takes more and more of Charles into his mouth. The feeling of Charles against his teeth and tongue spurs him on, and Erik takes as much time as he can savoring what Charles tastes like and what Charles feels like in his mouth.

He sucks and hollows his cheeks as he goes, working himself and Charles up, though taking his time to work methodically. He has no concept of how long he has been sucking Charles off, but his work has left Charles babbling as he moans and writhes against the bed. Erik can tell that Charles is near the edge, but before they started Charles said nothing about how or when Erik is to finish him off.

Erik starts to pull up and off just as Charles arches off the bed. “Jesus, you’re,” Charles starts as his body hits the mattress again. “Erik, nightstand, metal” he says as Erik comes off Charles’ cock with a wet pop.

Erik looks in the drawer to see [a metal dildo](http://www.goodvibes.com/display_product.jhtml?id=1-3-BF-0801) gleaming in the low light. He pulls it out and comes to rest beside Charles for a moment.

“What do you want me to do with this?” he asks as he watches Charles’ eyes open and close.

“Fuck yourself as you finish me,” Charles says, as surely as he can before he takes himself in his own hand to keep himself near the edge.

Erik settles himself in one corner of the bed after he goes back to find some lube for the dildo. He can still feel himself loose and wet from from before, but he wants to work himself just as hard as he wants to work Charles. He coats it quickly before he pushes himself down on it and lets it fill him before he goes back to Charles’ cock.

He pushes Charles’ hand away before he sinks himself back onto Charles as he bucks his own hips to rise and fall against the dildo. Charles’ moans are louder than before, more like muffled screams than anything else, and it eggs Erik on.

He gives into the joy he has had for years of bringing someone off this way and sucks, hard, before he feels Charles’ body start to stiffen under him. Charles comes as Erik works his tongue one last time around Charles’ cock, and Erik happily swallows as Charles rides out his own pleasure.

Taking more and more come as it comes Erik stops his hips from rolling against the dildo but as Charles finally loses his hardness, Erik goes back to fucking himself into the metal.

Erik can see Charles watching him work himself closer and closer to the edge before he says, “Your turn again.”

Erik comes hard and fast against Charles’ legs and chest, heaving as he lets his body fall apart around the sensation of the dildo still inside. He collapses against Charles when he stops shaking.

Charles rakes his hand through Erik’s hair, saying, “Rest now. We’ll go again in the morning.”

Erik quickly nods before he lets sleep overtake him, content to sleep without clearing their mess.

*

Erik wakes to both the sensation of his dried come cracking against his skin and Charles’ hand stroking him to be fully erect.

He is groggy and wants to wipe away the sleep from his eyes, but Charles stops his hand from moving. “Stay still, dear.”

Erik stills, and lets Charles wake him up. Charles’ hand is firm against his cock and he wants to move in tandem with Charles, but knows that he has not been given an order.

He obeys, and waits as Charles works him over and over, bringing him closer and closer to his own release.

It should not be so soon, Erik thinks, as Charles does him in, but the memory of the dildo as he sucked Charles off returns and he wants to feel that again.

Only when he thinks of that dildo does he realize that it is no longer inside him, though he cannot remember how or when it was removed. Charles must have done it while he slept, which only makes Erik long for more chances to be with Charles--to be taken care of by Charles--as he takes care of Charles in an entirely different way.

Charles is ruthless in how hard and strong his grip is, and Erik feels as though this is half punishment and half pleasure, though he has no idea if he has done anything wrong in the last few hours. Charles had not said they needed to clean up, nor had Charles said anything besides a gentle suggestion to sleep, so Erik lets it pass and draws his attention back to Charles’s ministrations.

His hips want and need to cant to reduce some of the pleasant pain in his balls, but Charles is still resting there and could pin him down at any point.

“You want this, don’t you?” Charles asks.

“Yes. Sir. I want,” he says, though he cannot think of what he wants specifically.

“You want what?”

“You,” is all Erik can choke out as he feels himself ready to come.

“In time, dear sweet little slut. You’ve got to take care of yourself first.”

Erik thinks that the statement is an invitation to come, and soon as Charles pulls again, he does. The sight of Charles’ hand covered in come before it drips onto his stomach makes Erik moan louder as his body responds.

Charles’ grip loosens and eventually stops as the final sparks from his orgasm fade.

“Beautiful, Erik. Now here’s the next piece. I’ve been so nice to take care of you that I think you need to return the favor. Are you ready to have me in you?”

Erik nods as best he can, his desire to sleep again so strong from his own release. “Yes.”

“Very good. But first, let me see how ready you are.” Charles slowly flips Erik over and caresses Erik’s ass, stopping just before Erik’s hole. “You didn’t clean up last night, did you?”

“No, sir. You said to sleep.”

“You did sleep well, too. But let me check,” Charles says just as he spreads Erik’s cheeks apart. Erik stills just as he feels Charles’ tongue lap against his skin, but Erik can only moan.

“Good boy. You’re still filled with my come and lube. But, you’re so pretty when you’re on the edge, and I do love the taste of myself.”

Charles goes back to Erik’s hole and licks it clear as Erik tries to muffle his pleasure into the pillow.

“None of that, Erik. I want to hear you,” Charles chides before he goes back to work.

Erik lets go, then, nearly screaming as Charles still works him over. He knows that this should stop soon, Charles’ own erection must be painfully hard and leaking now, but in his position, Erik has no way to suggest it. He knows he cannot ask for Charles to stop, to replace his tongue with his cock, but he wants to.

Charles shifts just as Erik’s mind is almost lost in the idea of Charles inside him. “One more minute, dear. Let me slick up again. I’ve cleaned you right out.”

Erik shifts, a spike of pain as his cock touches the sheets. He’s near the point of sensory overload, but he wants and needs to have Charles take him. That need will always outweigh his own body’s protestations.

“On your knees,” he hears while the bottle of lube pops again. He moves and draws his ass as high as he can, like the proper slut he is. He wants and needs to be taken, and the fact that he has gotten off with just toys and then Charles’ hand and mouth so far is something that he should think of as different, but he cannot, not when he finally feels the press of Charles’ cock against him.

Charles is slow to push in, dangerously slow, but once Erik can feel Charles’ thighs against his ass, everything changes.

Charles punishes him, hard thrusts and sharp snaps, and Erik cannot help but gasp, “Yes, sir. More, sir. Harder, sir. Faster, sir.”

“Of course, little slut,” Charles says, just before he adds a hard slap to Erik’s ass as he pushes back in.

Erik wants, no needs, to come again, but Charles has said nothing about how or when he can. He waits, painfully so, before he pleads, “Close. Sir. May I come, sir?”

Charles slows down and waits before he replies, “If you can. You may.”

Erik moves back against Charles’ body and wants to set his movements just in time with Charles’ to get his own release. He feels his balls tighten again and cries out in pleasure when Charles hits his prostate. He knows he should not have anything left, and he looks as his erection only deflates.

As he shakes through, Charles holds him and just as he stops, Charles pushes back in and comes with a strangled cry. His hips rock back and forth a few more times before he pulls out. Erik falls onto the mattress, caring not if there is any of his come on the sheets, and soon after he feels Charles move off the bed.

He whines and wishes Charles could be back soon. For it, though, he finds Charles returning from the bathroom with two towels. Charles’ hand is wrapped in a towel, and Erik relishes the feeling against his skin. Charles takes his time in clearing off the come from last night and this morning on Erik’s chest before he starts to clean up Erik’s ass.

“We’ll shower later. Right now, you’ll stay here with me.”

There’s no understood at the end and Erik just eases himself into Charles’ body when Charles has finished with cleaning himself off.

Charles’ hand wraps around Erik’s waist and he lets himself be content. He has not found many clients who are so tender and so determined in his time so far, and Erik is almost sure that Charles is the exception and not the rule.

Maybe, and only maybe, Erik’s work tonight will be enough for the promise of another few nights with Charles.

He can only hope.

*

Most clients take little time to watch Erik return to Emma’s salon. He is used to being flung from cars without a word for his time. But Charles, Charles takes the time to shower with him and get him dressed in fine trousers and a turtleneck before he walks Erik back into Emma’s.

“Dear, come with me, will you?” Charles asks.

Erik, contractually, is under no obligation to follow, but he does. Not because he has to, but because he _wants_ to. He wants to hear Charles’ debrief. He wants to know that he has done well, despite his perchance for disobedience.

He wants _Charles_. He wants to have him always, and he wants to be his and his alone.

That idea makes Erik shudder, but he presses on, Charles’ hand on the small of his back.

*

Emma’s face as Charles speaks, again, makes Erik smile. This time, he more than enjoys hearing about his performance and how taken Charles was with it all that Charles wants this to be permanent.

Charles wants Erik, just as much as he wants Charles.

To be claimed at home, and kept. To be cared for, and to care in return.

That idea is not something Erik understands, but he likes the idea of being taught by Charles. Day in and day out. From now until forever.

Charles’ hand never leaves his during the conversation. As soon as it comes to sign the contract, Erik gives Charles a nod of understanding and quickly signs away the next five years to belong to Charles.

Five years seems like no time at all to Erik, not if Charles will be as tender and as rough as he was last night.

Erik wishes there was no limit on the contracts, and he knows that in three years, he will want to sign away the next fifteen years of his life. If not longer.

*  
Despite the fact that he and Charles are still together after eight years, there are still days when Erik misbehaves. Days when he is punished and put down for his insolence.

Today is one of those days.

It was hard to resist the pull to say “No” when Charles has requested that Erik keep a metal plug in him for the day, but he did.

He regrets it now, as he stares around Charles’ personal bedroom, much smaller than the one he first saw all those years ago. This room--the room they use most often--only has a low-slung queen, fifteen feet of chain connected to an O-ring in the wall, and a small table. Atop the table, currently, rests a plate of cheese, grapes and bread, one large pitcher of water, a cup and a few books for Erik’s amusement. At the foot of the table is a chamber pot--truly old-fashioned--for Erik to use as needed.

His right wrist is cuffed into the chain, restricting his movements so that he can only sit or lie on the bed and read.

With purpose, Erik remembers how Charles carefully picked up all of their toys from the floor and packed them into a box, carried away with him for the day.

Erik is left to ponder his choice to refuse Charles. To think twice of what it means to disobey him, now that the first threat--the one from long ago--holds no water. After two hours, Erik has thought much better of his choice as boredom overtakes him.

He has never shared Charles’ interest in science fiction novels, preferring to read non-fiction. Only the books he can reach are Charles’. There is no radio in the room, no clock and as Charles said before he walked out, Erik is not to touch himself, not to get himself off without Charles at home.

With nothing but his imagination, though, Erik thinks of what else he and Charles have yet to do. It is a rather small list at this point: there is one line Charles will not cross with Erik’s proclivity for violence, and that is they will never act on Erik’s desire to be taken without his consent.

Erik wants to be pulled from an alley, pushed against the wall of a building. He needs to have his jeans and boxers ripped from his body, and wants to scream as someone fucks into him without a single word passing his lips. The idea of that person being Charles, cloaked in darkness and a pitch black coat, only makes Erik’s cock spring to life. He knows that Charles will never agree, but as the last thing he has yet to get from Charles, it is enough to make him want to pull at himself.

He stops himself just before he lets his thumb slide over his slit. He has to stop. Or Charles will continue to punish him.

He cannot fathom the idea of not having Charles take him for another two days for his disobedience. He has yet to go for more than thirty hours without sex.

Just as he thinks back to rough hands gripping his hips and pushing into him, the door slowly creaks open.

Erik’s eyes follow the thin line of light that the door lets in and stares at Charles’ serious face.

“Have you followed my orders, pet?”

“Sir, I have.”

“Then why are you so so hard right now, dear?”

“I,” he starts, unsure how he will be chastised for his thoughts, “I thought of you raping me. I still want that, sir.”

“You know you’ll never have that, but I appreciate how honest you were with what has you so worked up. What should your punishment be for wanting such an awful thing, Erik?”

“I, I don’t know. Sir. I will let you decide how to punish me. For I know when the slut is bad, the master sets the rules anew.”

“Very well, you slut. For punishment tonight, you are going to fuck me, but not come until I coat your chest with mine.”

“Sir, I will fuck you as the wanton whore I am. I will obey.” Erik’s words are almost a parody of their very early days together, and he knows that when he goes back to them, Charles smiles.

“Very good. Now, wait, but do not touch yourself, while I get ready. It won’t be but a moment.” Charles walks out and Erik tries to move against himself to relieve some of his growing desire. He has only been allowed to fuck Charles a dozen times since they started their contract. Each time is painfully delicious for him, he admits in his addled mind after, and each time Charles rewards him with a new toy.

Charles retunrs in thirty minutes, stripped bare and holding a bottle of lube. “There’s no need to prep me, dear, but you’ll need this,” he says before he carefully throws the bottle towards Erik’s unchained hand.

The bottle falls against the mattress, and Erik takes his right hand to pop the top and coat himself.

Charles’s eyes are trained on Erik’s movements and he hums in approval. “Good boy. But do hurry. We have plans tonight at the opera. We cannot be late.”

Erik’s hand quickens in response now, his fingers fumbling over his erection as he works himself slick. Just as he pulls one final time, Charles straddles him and slowly pushes himself down onto Erik.

The feel of Charles, wet and open, against him sends Erik’s mind into overdrive. He cants up into Charles before Charles’ hands still his hips.

“You know the rules, dear. You move when I say so.”

“Sir. Yes.”

“Good, now let’s continue. We have,” he checks his watch, “forty minutes before we’ll need to shower.”

Charles pulls back up off Erik and then slams back down, letting his thighs hit Erik’s quickly and without a clear rhythm. Erik keeps still, as he has been told, and watches Charles’ face flush. His master is truly beautiful when he lets himself go. Charles rarely lets himself get lost in the moment, content to dictate his terms, but now, he is gone with the movement of his thighs against Erik’s.

He moans, and then babbles as his erection bounces against his stomach again and again. “Move,” he commands next and Erik bucks up again and again with Charles’ own pace, each of them closer and closer to their orgasms.

Charles falls over first, one sharp thrust from Erik matched to his slow dip, come streaking across Erik’s chest.

He collapses against Erik’s chest, but Erik keeps his hips moving before he cries out in pleasure just after Charles squeezed his balls. He jerks up a few more times, lazily, as he waits for his cock to soften and for Charles to pull off.

“Will you disobey me again, pet?” Charles asks when they are both breathing normally.

“Sir. I will not.” It is a lie, Erik and Charles both know, but it is part of the game that they play.

Part of the game that they love to play.

It is a game that Erik craves, and one he is happy to say it is a game to which Charles is happy to comply.

They stay together for a while longer, before Charles comes off the bed and starts to walk away.

“The opera waits for no one. Do hurry up and we’ll shower. Quickly.”

Erik nods and watches Charles walk way. Erik knows he will follow Charles to the end of the earth, even if that comes after five hours of Wagner.


End file.
